Lonely Autumn
by BlueberryCake-LSoRa
Summary: Kesepian.. Adalah hal terburuk yang tak diinginkan banyak orang. Namun, bagi Hinata itu adalah bagian dari takdirnya. Menghabiskan waktu dalam kesunyian yang suram dengan kesendirian,walau Hinata harus mengakhiri mimpinya dengan tragis..


Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! Woho! HTNH telah datang! Dan, suatu anugerah kalau Blue bisa menyelesaikan fict ini dengan tepat waktu dan itu sesuatu yang sangat Blue banggakan. HTNH telah muncul! Wooooo! *teriak kayak orang gila*. Sementara menunggu hari H, Blue sempat membuat fict lain di forum Detective Conan. Bagi di antara readers yang juga suka Conan dan suka pairing ConanxAi, silahkan dibaca dan review.. *promosi*. Dan satu lagi, kalau mengadakan perayaan seperti ini Blue hanya bisa membuat OneShot, karena kalau bikin multichapter takutnya ga bisa selesai..

Warning: Sepertinya yang dikatakan Ryhme-chan tentang peraturan membuat fanfic HTNH. Blue ingin sedikit menggunakan orang ketiga namun tidak ada maksud membashing. Orang ketiga di sini juga mungkin hanya keluar sedikit.

Summary: Kesepian.. Adalah hal terburuk yang tak diinginkan banyak orang. Namun, bagi Hinata itu adalah bagian dari takdirnya. Menghabiskan waktunya dalam kesunyian yang suram dengan kesendirian. Hinata tak pernah menyesali dengan apa yang diperbuatnya sampai dia harus mengakhiri semua mimpinya dengan tragis..

Disclaimer: Hari Tragedy NaruHina... Kalau bisa, akhiran cerita Naruto jangan HTNH ya Om Kishi. HFNH aja.. *smirk*

Special for HTNH...

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Lonely Autumn**

Sendirian pasti membuat seseorang tidak selalu nyaman dan hidupnya bahagia. Kesendirian adalah menjauh dari sekumpulan orang-orang yang saling berbagi cerita di kehidupan mereka yang berjuta warna seperti ini. Namun, hal itu tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Baginya, kesendiriannya itu bisa menciptakan ketenangan yang nyaman ketika dirinya sedang dilanda kesedihan dan masalah yang berat. Bagi orang yang tidak biasa, pasti jiwa mereka akan tertekan bila merasakan sendirian tanpa satu orang pun yang berada di sampingnya. Bagi Hinata, itu semua bagian dari dalam hidupnya. Menyendiri dari sekumpulan orang-orang yang saling bercanda tawa tak membuatnya bersedih atau mengeluh.

Hinata bukanlah gadis yang sering diremehkan orang-orang layaknya bila ada seseorang yang tak mau membaur satu sama lain. Dia gadis yang ramah dan sopan, banyak teman sekolahnya yang ingin berdekatan. Tetapi, Hinata selalu menghindar bila ada seorang temannya ingin mengenal dirinya lebih jauh. Hinata seorang gadis yang sangat pemalu. Tak banyak orang yang mengenal lebih jauh tentang Hinata karena dirinya sangat tertutup. Karena hal itulah, banyak orang yang penasaran tentang Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hinata, lihat! Pangeran pujaanmu sedang dirubungi oleh cewek-cewek genit itu!" seru seorang gadis berambut merah muda menunjuk seorang pria berambut _spike blonde_ kewalahan karena dikerubuti gadis-gadis.

"Hmm... I-itulah resiko seseorang bila populer kan, Sakura-chan?"

"Aku heran padamu, Hinata... Bukankah kau bilang menyukai Naruto? Lalu, kenapa kau tidak cemburu padanya kalau dia berdekatan dengan gadis lain? Kenapa kau tidak melakukan pendekatan padanya?" celetuk gadis berambut pirang panjang menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"I-ino-chan... A-aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu..." ujar Hinata menundukkan kepalanya tak mau ketahuan bahwa wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Terserah lah. Kami tetap mendukungmu kok." ujar Sakura menepuk bahu Hinata. Hinata tersenyum.

Bagi Hinata, melihat Naruto dari jarak jauh saja sudah membuat wajahnya sangat memanas dan kepalanya terasa diputar-putar. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan pendekatan mengingat bahwa dirinya sangat pemalu bila didekati seorang lelaki saja? Jangankan berdekatan, baru dilirik saja wajahnya sudah setengah matang seperti daging yang direbus.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang cowok yang cukup populer walau masih lebih populer Uchiha Sasuke, yang cukup disegani banyak orang. Itu dikarenakan Naruto siswa berprestasi yang selalu mendapatkan medali emas dalam kejuaraan karate. Sebab itulah Naruto bisa mengharumkan nama sekolah dan tidak sedikit yang menyukainya terutam cewek-ceweknya. Hinata merasa minder bila harus bersaing dengan para penggemar Naruto karena Hinata merasa dirinya tak cantik dan bukan tipe Naruto.

"Naruto-nii!" teriak seorang perempuan berambut merah muda agak oranye dengan suara melengkingnya berlari ke arah Naruto kalap menyingkirkan semua lebih tepatnya mendorong semua perempuan yang berada di depannya.

"Haaah, lihat itu. Si Amaru mulai beraksi lagi. Kenapa ya ada orang seheboh dia?" sengit Ino ketika melihat Amaru menggeret-geret lengan Naruto dengan manja.

"Iya. Ada-ada saja sih, menyukai Naruto sampai segitunya. Toh, yang menyukai Naruto kan bukan cuma dia. Hinata, apa kau tidak merasa cemburu?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata yang berada di sampingnya.

Tanpa disadari, tangan Hinata sudah mengepal hingga membuat tangannya membekas karena kuku-kukunya yang lentik itu. Matanya tak berubah arah yang terus menatap Amaru yang menggeliat manja di lengan Naruto membuat Naruto terlihat jengah ketika gadis itu membelai pipinya dengan lancang. Kalau saja Hinata mempunyai keberanian yang sangat, mungkin dia akan berlari ke sana, memisahkan Amaru dari Naruto dan mengancamnya agar tidak melakukan hal itu lagi.

Tapi, Hinata hanyalah seorang gadis yang pendiam dan pemalu. Gadis yang sangat tertutup dan tidak mau menceritakan masalahnya pada siapapun. Karena terus menahan amarah dan kesal, Hinata merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di bagian dadanya. Hinata memegang dadanya dan meremas bajunya melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

"Hinata? Hinata?" panggil Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata. Hinata sedikit tersentak tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok... Go-gomen, aku mau ke toilet dulu..." ujar Hinata beranjak berdiri dan menjauh dari Sakura dan Ino yang hanya melongo melihat sikapnya yang begitu aneh dan misterius.

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya ketika rasa sakit yang menyerang dadanya muncul kembali dan Hinata sedikit merintih kesakitan. Saat itu jugalah, Hinata melewati beberapa gadis yang sedang mengerubungi Naruto membuatnya sedikit melirik mata biru Naruto yang begitu indah dan menawan bagi Hinata tersendiri. Dan, tanpa disengaja pun mata Naruto dan Hinata saling bertemu menghasilkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk melepaskan perhatian mereka dari sepasang bola mata itu. Hinata merasakan matanya cukup memanas dan mempercepat langkahnya dan Naruto hanya bisa melihat punggung Hinata yang berlari menjauhinya.

"Naruto-nii! Kau lihat apa sih?" celetuk Amaru mencari sesuatu yang menjadi perhatian Naruto dan tak memperhatikan dirinya.

"Ah, tidak. Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku sekarang?"

Pintu kamar mandi begitu keras dibuka oleh Hinata sehingga menghasilkan bunyi 'berdebum!' dari pintu itu. Tapi, Hinata tak punya lagi waktu untuk memperhatikan pintu yang menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang lewat di situ.

"Ukhh... Aku mohon... Jangan disini..." rintih Hinata semakin kencang meremas dadanya yang terasa ngilu itu. Dirasakannya sesuatu yang akan keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Ukh! Uhuk... Uhuk! Uhuk!" Hinata merasakan tenggorokannya panas dan perih. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang kental di tangannya. Dilihatnya ada sebuah cairan kental berwarna merah yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya dan mengotori telapak tangannya. Di bibirnya pun masih ada sisa-sisa cairan itu.

"Uh..." keluh Hinata pelan segera mencuci tangannya. Perlahan, matanya memanas dan tak terasa satu butir bola bening jatuh menuruni pipinya. Ia membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan yang berada di pinggiran mulutnya.

"Kapan aku bisa menikmati lebih lama lagi waktu di dunia?" gumam Hinata memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan wajah pucat. Kesendirian membuat Hinata harus melawan semua beban pada dirinya seorang diri...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esok harinya, Hinata berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Beberapa orang di jalan menyapanya dengan ramah dan dibalas dengan senyuman Hinata yang hangat. Sesampai di sekolah pun, beberapa murid yang mengenalnya menyapa dengan ramah dan hangat. Hinata tahu bahwa beberapa orang berusaha bersikap ramah dan hangat padanya. Namun, pada dasarnya Hinata tak menginginkan melibatkan seseorang yang dia sayangi dalam masalahnya yang tak ada jalan keluar.

Mungkin ini kehendak dari Tuhan atas semua pengorbanan dan kesabaran Hinata atau kah ini hanya kebetulan yang jadi kemujuran Hinata kita juga tidak tahu. Karena terlalu sibuk mengatur buku-buku yang ada di dalam tasnya, Hinata tak melihat ada seseorang di depannya. Dan...

Gubrak! Mereka bertabrakan dan terjatuh bersama. Tetapi, posisi mereka dalam keadaan dimana semua orang menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Hinata mengaduh pelan ketika sikunya menghantam keras lantai koridor sekolah yang cukup dingin dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang menahan dirinya di bawahnya.

"Aduh... Go-gomenasai..."

"Tidak apa-apa kok..." sahut seseorang yang di tabrak Hinata. Sesaat, mata mereka bertemu. Saling pandang memandang sehingga membuat Hinata tersadar siapa yang berada di hadapannya dengan posisi Hinata berada di atas orang itu.

"Na... Naruto-kun?"

"Bisakah sekarang kita bangun? Kurasa, semua orang melihat kita..." kata Naruto kalau diperhatikan sedikit menimbulkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya karena wajahnya dengan Hinata hanya berjarak 5 cm. Bukan hanya itu yang membuat wajahnya merona seperti itu, tetapi ketika Naruto melihat kedua bola mata Hinata yang indah dan tak ada mata seperti itu. Wajah Hinata pun memerah dengan sempurna.

Hinata buru-buru bangun dan membereskan buku-bukunya yang berhamburan keluar dari tasnya. Dan, dilihatnya Naruto mengulurkan sebuah buku bersampul coklat kepadanya.

"Ini. Punyamu kan?" tanya Naruto yang membuat otak Hinata berpikir lambat.

"I-iya... A-arigatou... Dan, go-gomenasai aku sudah menabrakmu..." ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang dia sembunyikan dari balik poninya itu.

"Tidak apa. Aku juga yang salah. Oh ya, boleh kutahu siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto membuat Hinata terlonjak. Apakah dirinya tak salah dengar? Naruto menanyakan namanya.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata..."

"Kelas?"

"12-5..."

"Wah, berarti kelas kita bersebelahan ya? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat kamu ya? Aku kelas 12-4." celetuk Naruto. Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Salam kenal. Ayo kuantar kau ke kelasmu." ajak Naruto mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud membantu Hinata berdiri. Hinata mematung sejenak.

"Ti-Ti-Tidak usah, Naruto-kun! A-aku bisa ke kelas sendiri kok..." tolak Hinata halus menggeleng cepat tak mau wajahnya kelihatan Naruto karena sudah memerah.

"Tidak apa. Aku juga mau ke kelasku kok." kata Naruto tersenyum manis ke Hinata membuat gadis indigo ini tak mampu menyembunyikan semburat wajahnya.

Naruto dan Hinata pun melangkah bersama menuju kelas mereka. Beberapa di antara siswa dan siswi yang melihat itu sedikit menggeram ketika melihat mereka berdua. Pasalnya, mereka berdua tidak pernah terlihat dekat atau akrab. Dan juga, Naruto adalah cowok populer yang banyak digandrungi cewek-cewek sedangkan Hinata tak sedikit yang menyukainya (rata-rata yang menyukainya adalah anak sepak bola dan basket). Sakura dan Ino pun tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya ketika bola mata mereka menangkap dua sosok makhluk yang mereka kenal bernama Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata jalan berdua.

"Ehm... Hinata... sebelum kau masuk kelas, ada yang ingin kutanyakan..." ucap Naruto terlihat canggung.

"A-apa?"

"Hmm... Apa perpisahan kelas 3 nanti kau ikut ke Gunung Takarashi?" tanya Naruto gugup. Hinata sedikit terkejut. Untuk apa Naruto menanyakan hal itu?

"Y-ya... Tentu saja aku ikut..."

"Benarkah? Hehehehehe... Ya sudah ya, aku masuk kelas dulu..." kata Naruto menyengir tiga jari dengan perasaan canggung. Hinata mengangguk dengan wajah tersipu malu.

Naruto pun masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Ketika Naruto sudah menghilang dari hadapannya, keseimbangan Hinata tiba-tiba terasa goyah terlihat dari tubuhnya yang bergoyang-goyang linglung. Agar tubuh Hinata yang mungil itu tidak menghantam lantai koridor kelas yang lumayan keras, Sakura dan Ino buru-buru menghampiri Hinata yang sedetik lagi mungkin akan jatuh dengan indahnya ke atas bumi.

"Hinata! Hinata... Jangan pingsan di sini dong. Dasar, kau ini selalu saja begitu. Penyakitmu belum sembuh-sembuh juga ya." keluh Ino memegang bahu Hinata agar tidak jatuh.

"Ah! Go-gomenasai..." ucap Hinata menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"Eh, eh. Yang bikin aku penasaran, kenapa kau bisa jalan dengan Naruto? Hebat sekali. Sudah melakukan pendekatan ya?" seru Sakura mendesak Hinata untuk bercerita. Hinata yang didesak seperti itu tentu saja menunduk malu dengan wajah seperti udang rebus.

"I-itu..."

"Aah, ceritanya nanti saja deh. Masuk kelas dulu yuk. Sebentar lagi kan masuk nih." kata Ino mengibaskan tangannya. Sakura dan Hinata mengangguk mengikuti langkah Ino masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Oh ya, Sakura, apa acara perpisahan kelas 3 ke Gunung Takarashi kau ikut?" tanya Ino setelah menempelkan bokongnya ke tempat duduknya.

"Tentu saja aku ikut! Ini adalah kesempatan yang tidak boleh dilewatkan. Lagipula... Sasuke-kun juga mengajakku ke sana..." ujar Sakura dengan pipi yang merona.

"Wah, tumben sekali Uchiha itu mau mengajak seorang gadis. Biasanya dia selalu dingin terhadap wanita. Sai juga mengatakan bahwa dia akan melukisku dengan _background_ danau Gunung Takarashi yang indah itu." celoteh Ino tidak mau kalah.

"Ne, ne, kalau kau Hinata? Bagaimana? Apa kau juga ikut?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata yang sedaritadi sibuk berkutat pada buku bahasanya.

"Ah, eh? I-iya.. Tentu saja aku ikut ke Gunung Takarashi." jawab Hinata sedikit terkejut ketika Sakura menepuk bahunya.

"Yes! Kukira kau tidak akan ikut. Kan, tidak seru kalau tidak kamu juga, Hinata." ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum yang langsung di balas oleh Hinata. Dan saat itulah, Shizune-sensei masuk ke kelas mereka..

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Yo, terima kasih ya! Besok jangan lupa latihan lagi." seru Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada team basketnya. Ia mengambil tasnya dan segera beranjak pergi.

Naruto baru saja pulang latihan basket. Dia selalu mempunyai jadwal basket setiap hari Kamis dan Sabtu dan pulang jam 5 sore. Naruto sedang asyik menegak air putih yang bisa menggantikan cairannya yang sempat hilang saat bermain basket dan menghilangkan dahaga di tenggorokannya. Ekor matanya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut panjang indigo di depan gerbang sekolah. Angin berhembus begitu pelan tapi mampu membuat rok sang gadis sedikit terbuai dan rambut panjangnya tertiup dengan anggunnya membuat air yang sedang dimulut Naruto membasahi bajunya karena terpesona oleh keindahan itu. Setelah sadar, Naruto langsung tersedak.

"Ohok! Arrgh, sial! Jadi basah kan... Tapi.. Hinata..." gumam Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata lagi dan menemukan gadis itu tengah berdiri di dedaunan kering yang kemudian ditiup pelan oleh angin menyebabkan dedaunan itu bertebaran di sekitar gadis itu sehingga terlihat seperti _background_ yang indah.

Sudah cukup Naruto menelan ludah berulang kali melihat sang gadis Hyuuga memunculkan auranya yang sanggup mencuri perhatian Naruto. Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto melangkah menghampiri Hinata.

"Hay!" sapa Naruto menepuk bahu Hinata membuat Hinata sedikit terlonjak.

"H-hay..."

"Kok sendirian di sini? Lagi nunggu siapa?"

"A-aku nunggu Neji-nii..."

"Oh, Neji. Hmm.. tampaknya dia masih lama menjemputmu. Bagaimana kalau bareng aku saja? Kebetulan rumah kita satu arah kan?" tawar Naruto membuat mata lavender Hinata melotot kaget.

"Da-darimana Naruto-kun tahu rumahku?" tanya Hinata heran. Naruto malah tertawa riang.

"Itu tidak perlu tahu. Bagaimana? Mau menerima tawaranku, Nona Hyuuga?" ucap Naruto mengulurkan tangannya bak seorang pangeran mengajak seorang putri berkeliling istana menuggangi kuda putihnya. Wajah Hinata kembali merona.

"A-arigatou..."

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan berdua dalam kesunyian yang begitu hening. Hinata bukanlah wanita yang pintar mencari bahan obrolan layaknya wanita biasa. Ia hanya bisa diam menunduk menunggu seseorang di samping membuka suara agar tidak ada lagi keheningan di antara mereka. Naruto pun tampak canggung berjalan berdua dengan Hinata yang kebetulan jalan yang mereka lalui tak ada 1 orang pun yang lewat kecuali dirinya dan Hinata.

Angin musim gugur begitu hangat menyapa. Meniup beberapa helai daun maple yang telah jatuh berguguran yang telah berubah warna menjadi coklat kemerahan. Seakan menyambut keberadaan 2 orang manusia yang saling memendam rasa di lubuk hati yang paling dalam. Pohon-pohon maple terlihat menyunggingkan sebuah senyum pada mereka berdua. Dan, kedua manusia ini tidak saling mengetahui kalau mereka mempunyai kesukaan yang sama, yaitu musim gugur yang hangat. Dimana hati mereka masing-masing saling bergejolak untuk mengeluarkan seluruh keberanian yang akan keluar dari bibir mereka menjadi serangkaian kata-kata. Seperti lahar di dalam gunung berapi yang terus menggejolak tanpa henti dan sang gunung bersiap untuk memuntahkan lahar itu.

"Kau..." ucap Naruto dan Hinata berbarengan. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan Hinata menunduk tersipu malu.

"Na.. Naruto-kun saja dulu..."

"Hmm... Angin musim gugur begitu hangat ya? Selain itu, pemandangannya juga indah." ucap Naruto memperhatikan pohon-pohon maple di sekelilingnya.

"I-iya... A-aku juga merasakan hal yang sama... Ka-karena aku suka sekali dengan musim gugur dimana daun-daun menjatuhkan diri mereka ke tanah bumi yang begitu dingin dengan senyuman yang menghangatkan." kata Hinata seraya tersenyum ketika sehelai daun melambai di depannya.

"Wah, aku juga suka musim gugur. Cuacanya hangat. Menyenangkan. Selain itu, pemandangannya begitu bagus. Daun-daun maple yang jatuh berguguran ini seperti sebuah permadani yang cantik." seru Naruto menendang-nendang pelan daun-daun maple yang ada di depan kakinya.

"Tapi... yang paling kusuka saat musim gugur seperti ini... Aku bisa berjalan dengan gadis secantik musim gugur yang indah..." papar Naruto dengan mata yang tidak mengarah ke arah Hinata melainkan ke langit sore yang mulai berwarna jingga. Hinata terkesiap.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Ya. Seorang peri musim gugur yang sering aku impikan sejak kecil, mempunyai rambut panjang yang indah, bola mata yang bersinar begitu cerah seperti mentari, senyuman hangatnya seperti tiupan angin musim gugur yang hangat, kini berada di sampingku. Ternyata, Tuhan mendengarkan doaku..." kata Naruto yang entah darimana tiba-tiba mendapatkan kata-kata seperti padahal dirinya tak begitu suka dengan pelajaran bahasa. Naruto merasa sekarang wajahnya cukup memanas.

"Aku malah berharap menjadi pohon..." sahut Hinata terdengar tak ada nada kegugupan dari suaranya. Naruto mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"Pohon hanya berdiam di satu tempat tanpa bisa berpindah-pindah. Anggap saja daun-daun itu adalah beban dan masalah yang selalu menghampirinya. Setiap dia menjatuhkan satu daun, daun yang lain akan muncul. Namun, pohon tidak pernah mengeluh dengan kehadiran daun itu. Dia selalu menerima dedaunan lain yang hinggap di dahannya dengan senyuman dan canda tawa. Melepaskan semua beban yang ada dengan tawa riang dan senyuman. Bila selesai, daun itu akan jatuh dan pohon hanya bisa mengatakan selamat tinggal. Andai aku benar-benar bisa menjadi pohon. Begitu tegar dan sabar..." lirih Hinata dengan suara semakin pelan. Nadanya terdengar parau dan tercekat. Seperti menahan... tangis?

"Hinata... Kau?" Hinata langsung mendongakan kepalanya yang semula tertunduk tak ingin Naruto melihat butir-butir mutiara bening yang berasal dari kedua bola matanya.

"Gomenasai, Naruto-kun... A-aku jadi bicara yang tidak-tidak. A-arigatou sudah mau mengantarkanku pulang. Ja matte!" Hinata melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto dan berlari kecil memasuki halaman rumahnya. Naruto masih terbengong-bengong di tempat. Ia tak mengerti apa maksud pembicaraan gadis itu.

"Gadis yang misterius...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pagi begitu cerah menyambut sang mentari dengan senyuman yang ramah. Sakura dan Ino kini sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang mansion Hyuuga yang tentu saja mereka menunggu sahabat mereka. Hinata masih sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam ransel besar dan beberapa obat bila dia sakit di Gunung Takarashi.

"Otousan, aku berangkat dulu." pamit Hinata pada Hiashi yang sedang menikmati air terjun kecil berisi ikan-ikan lucu. Hiashi hanya mengangguk.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Ma-masih ada barang yang belum kumasukkan ke dalam ransel." kata Hinata menghampiri Sakura dan Ino yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Tidak apa. Tapi, kita harus bergegas karena ini sudah jam setengah 7." ujar Ino melirik arloji yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya.

Sakura, Hinata dan Ino pun menuju ke sekolah bersama-sama. Ternyata, halaman sekolah sudah penuh dengan murid-murid kelas 3 yang siap pergi ke Gunung Takarashi dan beberapa bis telah berada di sana.

"Woooaaah, sudah banyak yang datang ya. Aku mau lihat Sasuke-kun dulu, kalian duluan saja." ucap Sakura meninggalkan Hinata dan Ino untuk mencari Sasuke.

"Hinata, tunggu dulu di sini ya. Aku ada perlu dengan Kurenai-sensei. Sebentar ya." Dan Ino pun juga meninggalkan Hinata yang akhirnya Hinata sendirian di situ menunggu kedua temannya untuk kembali.

"Hay, peri musim gugur!" sapa seseorang dari belakang yang sedikit mengejutkan Hinata membuat Hinata sedikit ketakutan.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hehe, maaf ya kalau mengagetkanmu. Aku menunggumu sejak tadi. Kau di bis berapa?" tanya Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Bis 4..." jawab Hinata pelan.

"Wah, berarti kita sama! Hinata, kenapa sih kalau berbicara denganku kau selalu menundukkan kepalamu? Aku punya salah sama kamu?" tanya Naruto yang langsung menohok Hinata untuk tidak selalu menunduk ketika berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Ti-tidak kok! I-ini memang kebiasaanku bila belum kenal dekat dengan seseorang..." jawab Hinata cepat agar tidak salah paham. Naruto menaikkan alisnya heran lalu tersenyum. Ia sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya agar bisa mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata dan melihat wajah gadis cantik itu dengan jelas.

"Kau memang gadis yang pemalu ya..." Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Ia takut kalau Naruto tidak menyukai gayanya yang memang sangat pemalu dan sangat malu ketika wajah Naruto sangat dekat dengannya.

"Karena itulah... Aku menyukai orang sepertimu..." kata Naruto lagi membuat Hinata melototkan matanya kaget. Apa maksudnya?

"Na.. Naruto-kun?"

Baru di sadari Naruto kalau hari itu Hinata terlihat sangat manis. Ia menggunakan tank top hijau bermotif daun dipadu dengan _bolero _putih yang terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya yang mungil itu. Untuk bawahannya, Hinata menggunakan celana panjang semata kaki berwarna coklat yang tampaknya dijadikan model pensil. Sebagai pemanisnya, Hinata menggunakan syal tipis berbahan katun berwarna biru muda untuk menutupi lehernya yang lumayan panjang itu. Di atas kepalanya terdapat sebuah topi fedora berwarna abu-abu yang bisa mempercantik rambut Hinata yang tergerai bebas.

Hinata pun merasakan hal yang sama ketika dia memperhatikan Naruto dengan cermat. Naruto begitu tampan dan gagah menggunakan kaus berbahan katun berwarna coklat dan menggunakan sebuah jaket bertudung berwarna putih susu yang cerah. Dipadu dengan celana panjang hitam dan sepatu kets biru bermotif obat nyamuk (?)

Naruto sangat terpesona dengan penampilan Hinata yang tidak pernah dilihatnya. Setahunya, Hinata tidak begitu suka berdandan seperti Sakura dan Ino karena Naruto sering melihatnya di sekolah dengan penampilan dan dandan natural. Hanya menggunakan bedak tipis dan terkadang memakai satu penjepit rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu yang manis. Namun, hari ini yang membuat Hinata sedikit berbeda adalah gadis lavender ini memoleskan sedikit _lipsgloss_ merah muda. Mengetahui Naruto menatapnya lekat-lekat, Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Perhatian semua, kepada murid-murid kelas 3 harap berkumpul di halaman sekolah untuk pengarahan. Terima kasih." belum sempat Naruto membuka mulut, Guy-sensei sudah menyuruh para anak murid kelas 3 untuk berkumpul.

"Akan kita teruskan di Gunung Takarashi nanti ya.." ucap Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit membuat wajah Hinata memerah sempurna. Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata. Hinata membalasnya dengan lambaian kecil.

"Hinata! Ayo, kita harus segera kumpul untuk pengarahan." Ino langsung menarik Hinata ke sekumpulan murid-murid kelas 3 yang sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah halaman sekolah.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Perjalanan dari Konoha High School menuju Gunung Takarashi kira-kira membutuhkan waktu sekitar 2 jam. Dan, selama itu anak-anak KHS tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk berkumpul dan bermain bersama kalau saja mereka suatu saat tidak akan bertemu lagi dan akan menjadi sebuah kenangan yang baik tentunya.

Sebenarnya, Hinata duduk bersama Sakura dan Ino dengan posisi ia dekat dengan jendela. Tetapi hal itu hanya sebentar saja terjadi. Karena, belum ada setengah jam Sakura sudah berpindah tempat di samping Sasuke yang sedang asyik memperhatikan jalan sambil mendengarkan i-pod dan Sakura tampak manja dengan Sasuke. Belum lagi Ino yang menghampiri Sai yang berjarak melewati 5 tempat duduk dari tempat mereka dan dengan manjanya pun Ino langsung bergelayut di lengan Sai. Hinata hanya menghela nafas geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku kedua sahabatnya.

Hinata bisa mengerti kalau dia sering ditinggal oleh Sakura dan Ino karena dirinya memang tidak mempunyai pasangan. Jadilah dia duduk termenung sendiri di dekat jendela melihat-lihat satu persatu pohon maple yang dilewati oleh bus ini dengan takjub. Setiap helaian daunnya yang berwarna merah, kecoklatan dan kuning membuat Hinata berdecak kagum melihat keindahannya. Musim gugur memang musim yang sangat disenangi oleh Hinata karena keindahan alamnya yang tak pernah habis dan pudar.

"Bukankah itu indah?" sahut seseorang di samping Hinata sedikit mengejutkan Hinata dan membuat kepala Hinata menengok ke arah kirinya.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Maple itu indah sekali ya. Seperti berjuta-juta permadani yang indah terhampar di jalanan itu." kata Naruto tak menyahuti seruan Hinata yang terkaget-kaget karena kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke luar jendela.

"I-iya... Indah sekali..."

"Aku lihat sejak tadi kau sibuk memperhatikan jalan. Kemana teman-temanmu?" tanya Naruto bersandar pada kursi yang didudukinya. Hinata menunduk malu mengeluarkan warna merah yang khas pada kedua pipinya.

"Sa... Sakura-chan sedang bersama Sasuke-kun... Sedangkan Ino-chan... Dia di belakang dengan Sai-kun..." jawab Hinata memainkan kedua jarinya.

"Wah, tega sekali teman-temanmu meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini. Kau sendirian di sini mereka malah asyik berpacaran." seru Naruto. Hinata terkekeh pelan.

"A-aku sudah biasa, Naruto-kun. A-aku tidak keberatan kalau mereka sering meninggalkanku karena pasangan mereka. Na-namanya juga orang jatuh cinta. Pa-pasti lupa dengan apapun kan? Dan—Eh?" Hinata sedikit tersentak ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh dan melingkari bahunya. Setelah ditelusuri, ternyata tangan kanan Naruto sudah tersampir di kedua bahu Hinata atau yang biasa disebut merangkul.

"Kalau begini kau tidak perlu sendirian kan?"

Wajah Hinata mulai memerah.

"Kalau teman-temanmu ada pasangannya, tidak usah bersedih. Toh di sampingmu sudah ada yang merangkulmu dengan hangat kan? Siapapun bisa menjadi pasanganmu." ucap Naruto semakin membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"Ehm... I-itu..."

"Wajahmu memerah. Kalau seperti itu, kau terlihat manis. Boleh ku pegang?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Eh?" Belum Hinata memberikan jawabannya, tangan Naruto sudah bergerak menuju wajahnya. Baru saja satu sentuhan dengan satu jari Naruto, Hinata merasakan pusing bukan main di kepalanya. Matanya terasa berkunang-kunang dan perutnya terasa diacak-acak sehingga membuatnya mual. Dan...

Bruk!

"Loh? Loh? Hinata? Kau kenapa? Hinata!"

"Naruto! Kau apakan Hinata?" tanya Sakura ketika melihat Hinata pingsan dengan indahnya di bahu Naruto dengan wajah memerah yang tidak hilang.

Bus mereka sudah memasuki pekarangan Gunung Takarashi yang indah itu. Begitu bus berhenti, beberapa anak mendesak untuk segera keluar karena tidak sabar untuk menghirup udara segar. Naruto memegang erat tangan Hinata yang berada di belakangnya agar Hinata tidak jatuh karena berdesak-desakan dengan teman-temannya yang tidak sabar untuk turun. Hinata hanya diam menurut tanpa banyak bantah karena dia terlalu malu untuk menolak semua itu.

"Huaaaah... Udaranya segar ya. Indah sekali Gunung Takarashi ini." seru Naruto menghirup udara segar dalam-dalam merasakan keindahan alam yang luas ini.

"Naruto! Aku pinjam Hinata dulu ya! Nanti aku kembalikan tanpa cacat sedikit pun kok!" kata Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Hinata dan menggoda Naruto. Mau tak mau, wajah Naruto pun akhirnya memerah tak tahan digoda seperti itu.

"I-ino-chan... Apa-apaan sih? Aku kan malu..." sahut Hinata yang tangannya langsung ditarik oleh Ino.

"Seperti itu saja malu. Memang dasarnya kau saja yang pemalu. Ayo, Sakura mencarimu daritadi untuk membangun tenda bersama." ucap Ino.

Para murid kelas 3 Konoha High School akhirnya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Mereka sibuk memasang tenda untuk berkemah di tengah gunung yang begitu sejuk dan tenang. Memasangkan pasak-pasak tenda yang akan dikaitkan dengan kayu agar tidak terbang dan mempersiapkan segala peralatan masak untuk makan malam mereka. Dan, beberapa guru pun sudah mencari-cari kayu bakar untuk acara api unggun nanti malam.

Naruto bersama kelompoknya yang berisikan Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Lee sudah selesai mendirikan tenda sejak tadi. Melihat kelompok Hinata yang hanya beranggotakan Sakura dan Ino ternyata juga sudah selesai, Naruto menghampirinya. Tapi, dia tersadar bahwa ada satu orang yang tidak ada di antara gadis-gadis itu.

"Hey!"

"Hey Naruto. Ada apa?"

"Ehm... Kalian tahu dimana Hinata? Aku tidak melihat kalian bersamanya." tanya Naruto sedikit canggung membuat Sakura dan Ino menaikkan alis mereka.

"Kalau tidak salah, dia tadi pergi ke sana untuk mencuci muka." kata Sakura menunjuk ke arah barat.

"Terima kasih ya."

Tak heran bila banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa Danau Gunung Takarashi ini begitu indah dan menakjubkan bila dipandang dari dekat dengan suasana hati yang gembira. Bagaimana tidak, danau yang bila disinari matahari sore akan berubah warna menjadi jingga tampak sangat mempesona walau hanya dilihat dari jarak jauh. Selain itu, danau itu juga sangat bersih tanpa ada satu sampah pun di sisi danau itu.

Hinata pun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia ingin sekali melihat danau yang sejak dulu diimpikannya. Dan, alasan Hinata menuju danau itu sebagai targetnya adalah... Hinata ingin menyendiri dalam kesepian yang selalu bersamanya dengan daun-daun maple yang berjatuhan di depannya. Gadis ini sibuk menorehkan tinta hitam ke atas buku berkertas putih yang berisikan setiap curahaan hatinya setiap hari. Tampak seulas senyum sedikit mengembang di wajah gadis mungil itu.

"Ukh? Uhuk! Uhuk! Ahk!" Baru saja Hinata menikmati hidupnya dengan tenang, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang sakit di tenggorokannya. Yang akhirnya pun mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah seperti di sekolah saat itu. Namun, cairan itu mampu mengotori sebagian kertas buku itu hingga membuat Hinata sedikit panik.

"Hinata!" panggil seseorang yang membuat Hinata menengok ke arah kanan dan melihat sesosok pria berambut kuning tengah berjalan menghampirinya dengan cengiran khasnya. Buru-buru Hinata mengelap sisa-sisa cairan yang berada di sisi bibirnya.

"Ternyata kau di sini. Kucari kemana-kemana tadi." ujar Naruto yang langsung duduk di samping Hinata.

"Me-mencariku?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Danau ini indahnya. Aku tak menyangka alam mempunyai keajaiban seperti ini." ujar Naruto melebarkan kakinya merasakan ketenangan yang begitu indah. Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Hmm... Dihirup saja dari aromanya sudah bisa menandakan bahwa gunung ini benar-benar segar. Aku ingin sekali tinggal di sini."

"A-aku juga. De-dengan pemandangan seindah ini, a-aku yakin tak akan pernah bosan tinggal di sini. A-apalagi di sini banyak dipenuhi pohon-pohon maple. Me-mereka cantik ya?" seru Hinata membuka suara.

"Tapi kau lebih cantik, Hinata."

"Eh?"

"Sebenarnya, ada yang mau kukatakan padamu. Ini..." Naruto menggantungkan kata-katanya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Itu hanya dilakukan bila dia sedang canggung ingin mengucapkan sesuatu yang terasa berat untuk dikeluarkan. Hinata masih diam, mendengarkan kelanjutan kata-kata Naruto.

"A-aku... Sejak pertemuan kita yang hanya sejenak itu... Aku merasakan dan aku merasa kalau aku... Menyayangimu..." Hinata yang mendengar itu sontak terkejut tak karuan. Matanya membulat karena tak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

Mereka baru saja berkenalan selama dua hari, kenapa Naruto bisa berkata seperti itu? Walau Hinata sedikit senang dan gembira, namun itu membuat Hinata curiga juga. Bagaimana bisa menyukai seseorang begitu cepatnya padahal mereka baru mengenal dalam waktu yang singkat? Tapi, dari tatapan mata Naruto tampaknya dia tak berbohong dan bukan tipe lelaki penipu layaknya pria bajingan yang menipu seorang wanita hanya demi taruhan dengan teman-temannya.

Naruto pun sebenarnya juga tidak menyangka dia bisa berkata seperti itu. Mengingat kalau dia baru saja mengenal Hinata dan tiba-tiba mempunyai perasaan seperti itu, apa itu tidak terlalu cepat? Naruto belum mengenal jauh tentang Hinata, begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun, itu lah Naruto. Biasanya, bila kita ingin melakukan pendekatan dengan seseorang paling tidak butuh waktu seminggu atau paling lama sebulan untuk mengenal lebih jauh tentang orang itu. Tetapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Naruto. Naruto adalah tipe cowok yang dimana bila dia melakukan pendekatan dengan seorang gadis selama seminggu itu berarti dia sedang memastikan apa benar dia menyukai gadis itu atau tidak. Butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk memastikan perasaannya pada seseorang yang didekatinya. Tapi, Naruto juga tidak mengetahui kenapa hanya dalam waktu singkat nalurinya mengatakan bahwa dia menyayangi gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata? Naruto menginginkan waktu lebih lama lagi untuk berpikir, namun nuraninya sudah meyakinkan bahwa dia benar-benar menyayangi gadis itu. Bila Naruto mencintai seorang gadis dalam waktu singkat, berarti dia benar-benar mencintai gadis itu. Bukan untuk menipu.

"Euhm... N-Naruto-kun... A-apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Ma-maksudku, kita kan baru kenal." ucap Hinata memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Hinata menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa mencintai seorang gadis dalam waktu yang singkat. Bila aku seperti itu, itu tandanya aku benar-benar menyayangi gadis itu. Karena biasanya, aku butuh waktu lama untuk memastikan apa benar aku menyayangi seorang gadis. Hinata... Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Naruto menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata.

Keringat dingin keluar dari dahinya. Hinata melihat tangan kanannya yang digenggam erat oleh Naruto terlihat bergetar karena gugup itu. Bibirnya terasa kaku, lidahnya kelu tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Yang terdengar pun hanya nafas yang menderu dari bibir Hinata. Apakah Hinata boleh menjawab 'ya'? Kalau saja ada kesempatan, Hinata ingin sekali bersorak karena ternyata pangeran yang selama ini hanya ada dalam mimpinya muncul di hadapannya dengan pernyataan cintanya dan berharap bisa mengusir kesepian yang selama ini selalu menemani hari-harinya. Tetapi, ia tidak mau seseorang yang disayanginya menyesal karena telah mencintainya.

_"Tidak! Tidak boleh! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Naruto-kun tidak boleh mencintaiku! Karena, akhirnya pun hanya penyesalan. Aku... Aku juga mencintainya namun... Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku, Naruto-kun.. Maafkan aku..."_

"Hinata...?"

"Go-gomenasai Naruto-kun... A-aku ada urusan..." Hinata beranjak berdiri, melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto dan pergi menjauhi Naruto dengan setetes air mata yang langsung tumpah ketika dia membalikkan tubuhnya menjauhi Naruto. Naruto hanya terbengong heran walau ada sebersit rasa kecewa karena Hinata tidak menjawab pernyataannya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Semenjak kejadian di Gunung Takarashi, Hinata menjaga jarak dari Naruto. Hinata tidak mau Naruto tetap mencintainya dan berusaha membuat Naruto membenci dirinya walau itu harus menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata! Tunggu!" Naruto mencegah sambil menarik tangan Hinata agar tidak pergi menjauh darinya. Langkah Hinata terhenti seketika dengan posisi yang membelakangi Naruto tanpa mau melihatnya.

"Jelaskan padaku... Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menghindar dariku? Apa aku punya salah padamu?"

Hinata diam. Bibir mungilnya bergetar pelan ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan pernah di mengerti oleh Naruto.

"A-aku... A-aku hanya tidak mau akhirnya kau menyesal, Naruto-kun..." jawab Hinata menarik kembali tangannya dan berjalan cepat untuk segera menjauh dari Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menatap punggung Hinata yang perlahan-lahan semakin menjauh dengan tatapan sayu.

Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa harus dirinya yang mengalami hal seberat ini. Bukan dia tidak mencintai Naruto, Hinata sangat mencintai Naruto sejak memasuki KHS. Tetapi, Hinata tak mau kalau akhirnya Naruto menyesal telah mencintai dirinya. Biarlah dia dalam kesepian yang membuat dirinya selalu sendiri namun tidak merugikan orang yang disayanginya. Karena Hinata tidak mau membuat orang-orang yang dicintainya merasa kehilangan dirinya.

Satu-satunya teman dalam sepinya ini adalah diary bersampul merah bergambar kelinci putih kecil. Hari-harinya selalu dia tuangkan dalam tinta hitam ke kertas putih bersih menumpahkan semua kesan-kesannya dalam hari-harinya yang sepi nan suram ini. Hinata tidak merasa kesepian walau hanya dia berteman dengan buku, karena buku adalah satu-satunya tempat curahaan hatinya yang selalu mendengarkannya tanpa keberatan.

Gadis indigo ini menutup buku diarynya dan memasukkannya pada laci meja belajarnya agar tidak diketahui siapa pun. Angin malam menyeruak masuk dari jendela kamar Hinata yang tidak ditutup, hanya ditutup dengan gorden perak yang melambai-lambai ketika angin itu meniup pelan ke langit yang bebas. Hinata pun tergoda untuk melihat ke beranda memandang berjuta bintang terhampar bebas di angkasa yang luas. Sang bintang berkedap-kedip dengan indahnya mengirimkan sejuta senyuman manis membuat sang gadis lavender ini menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman yang selama ini tak pernah terlihat.

Cahaya bulan tampak hangat menyapa dengan ramah menerangi bumi yang gelap. Angin malam yang dingin menusuk kulit bertiup pelan membuat rambut Hinata berlambai-lambai indahnya. Memejamkan mata merasakan semua yang selama ini telah Hinata siakan karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan takdirnya yang tidak akan pernah hilang dari hidupnya. Seketika, bayangan wajah Naruto terpampang jelas di langit yang kelam itu. Hinata terkejut. Membulatkan kedua bola mata lavendernya.

**'Kau mencintainya kan?' **Tanpa sadar, nurani Hinata angkat bicara. Sekuat tenaga Hinata menghilangkan bayangan itu, semakin jelas bayangan itu terlihat.

_'Tidak. Aku tidak mencintainya.'_

**'Sampai kapan kau akan menjadi orang yang munafik? Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri karena itu bisa menyakiti dirimu sendiri dan perasaanmu. Bukankah kau senang mendapatkan pernyataan cinta darinya?'**

_"Ya. Aku senang. Sangat senang. Rasanya, aku ingin melayang terbang menuju bintang-bintang yang terhampar bebas di langit gelap itu seperti ribuan berlian yang bertebaran di permadani. Tapi, aku tak bisa! Aku tak bisa membiarkan Naruto-kun mencintaiku!'_

**'Kenapa tidak? Bukankah itu yang selalu kamu impikan? Dicintai oleh seseorang yang kau cintai? Jangan karena takdir tololmu itu membuat kau patah semangat untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Takdir itu memang tidak bisa kita hindari, tetapi sembari menunggu waktu itu datang apa salahnya untuk mencoba? Masih ada waktu sebelum terlambat. Jangan hanya cuma bermimpi, coba wujudkan itu!'**

_'Tapi, aku tidak mau membuatnya menyesal karena aku! Aku tidak mau kalau akhirnya dia menyesal mencintaiku kalau ternyata aku tak bisa berada di sisi hidupnya untuk selamanya! Aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk hal itu!'_

**'Siapa bilang? Apakah dia mengatakan hal itu padamu? Pikiranmu terlalu logis sehingga kau tidak bisa berpikir menggunakan naluri yang akhirnya membuatmu mudah putus asa.'**

_' Tapi aku... Aku mencintainya... Aku tidak mau membuatnya terluka...'_

**'Lalu, kau membiarkan dirimu terluka? Bodoh. Kesempatan tidak akan datang untuk kedua kalinya. Sebelum semua terlambat, lekas berikan jawaban yang pasti padanya.'**

Hinata membuka matanya kembali. Nurani dan logikanya saling berbicara tentang perasaannya. Dan, tampaknya nurani yang memenangkan perdebatan itu. Terlihat jelas di wajah Hinata terdapat sebuah simpul senyuman yang menandakan Hinata sangat tahu apa jawabannya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bel pulang sudah berlalu sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Konoha High School pun berangsur-angsur sepi karena para penghuninya pulang ke tempat asalnya masing-masing. Tetapi, ada satu orang yang masih duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di taman belakang sambil menorehkan sesuatu ke sebuah kertas putih. Kalau diperhatikan, ada sedikit genangan air yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Namun, terdapat sebuah senyuman kecil menemani bola-bola bening itu turun dari bukit lavender yang indah.

Hinata bernafas lega setelah selesai menuliskan semua curahaan hatinya. Ia menutup bukunya, memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya dan berlari menuju kelas 12-4. Hari ini dia bertekad untuk memberikan jawaban atas semua pertanyaan Naruto kemarin sekaligus meminta maaf karena akhir-akhir ini Hinata selalu menjauhi Naruto tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Hinata akan sampai di depan kelas Naruto. Tetapi, sebuah suara asing dan sebuah suara yang dikenalnya membuat langkahnya terhenti sejenak.

"Naruto... Hebat sekali kau bisa menaklukan wanita itu!"

"Tentu saja. Gadis lugu seperti dia kan, sangat mudah untuk diperdaya."

"Kau memang hebat Naruto! Tak kusangka kau bisa membuatnya percaya. Padahal, kau hanya ingin memenangkan taruhan ini kan." seru seorang cowok berambut coklat dan memiliki tato di pipinya.

"Naruto kalau soal cewek memang jagonya. Dia kan biangnya playboy." sahut seorang cowok berambut hitam dikuncir seperti nanas.

"Ah, Hinata saja yang memang lugu dan polos. Dia bisa saja kan dibohongi siapapun tak hanya Naruto. Bagaimana ya reaksi wajahnya kalau dia tahu kalau Naruto sebenarnya menembak dia hanya ingin memenangkan taruhan. Hahahaha!" tawa seorang cowok berambut abu-abu sebahu diikuti teman-temannya kecuali Naruto.

Mata Hinata langsung membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Jadi, Naruto menyatakan cinta padanya hanya ingin memenangkan taruhan dengan teman-temannya? Bukan karena rasa cinta dari hati? Lalu, apa maksudnya dengan kata-kata kemarin? Yang dia mengatakan bahwa Hinata mirip dengan sesosok peri musim gugur yang sejak kecil dia impikan? Memuji semua yang ada di diri Hinata? Apa semua itu juga bagian dari taruhan? Seharusnya Hinata patut curiga dan benar dugaannya kenapa Naruto bisa menyatakan cinta padanya padahal mereka baru berkenalan selama dua hari. Ternyata, ada maksud terselubung. Hinata tidak dapat membendung air matanya, bibirnya pun mulai bergetar. Dan, dua detik kemudian terdengar langkah kecil yang cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Naruto menggebrak meja dengan kencang membuat teman-temannya yang daritadi sedang tertawa menjadi diam dan kaget setelah mendengar gebrakan Naruto dan wajah Naruto yang memerah.

"Ada apa denganmu, Naruto? Tampaknya kau tidak senang dengan kemenangan taruhanmu." tanya Kiba menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Aku.. Aku merasa bersalah pada Hinata. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan dia bila aku berada di posisi dia. Itu pasti menyakitkan. Kita salah menggunakannya sebagai bahan taruhan." ucap Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Maksudmu, kau tidak suka dengan taruhan ini? Kau jatuh cinta pada gadis lugu itu?" tanya Sora dengan nada seperti menantang.

"Memang kenapa? Kalau aku memang suka padanya, memang merugikanmu? Sora, asal kau tahu semua taruhan ini tidak menguntungkanku sama sekali. Hanya membuatku merasa bersalah pada Hinata!" sentak Naruto.

"Jadi kau mau menyalahkanku? Kenapa kau terima taruhanku kalau kau memang tidak menginginkan hal seperti ini terjadi? Buka matamu, Naruto! Masih banyak jutaan gadis di luar sana yang lebih cantik daripada Hinata!" bentak Sora mencengkram kerah baju Naruto.

"Memang aku peduli? Aku tidak butuh cantik! Aku tidak butuh itu! Yang kebutuhkan hanya ketulusan! Kesetiaan! Kau hanya iri kan padaku yang bisa mendapatkan Hinata? Apa kau tahu di luar sana, tak hanya di sekolah ini, beribu-beribu pria saling berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan hatinya? Jangan munafik, Sora!"

BUAKK! Sora memukul Naruto hingga terjatuh.

"Brengsek! Apa maumu?"

"Jaga ucapanmu! Tak mungkin aku menyukai gadis seperti itu!"

"Oh ya? Apa buktinya?" Sora terdiam.

"Aku benci orang-orang munafik sepertimu. Karena orang-orang seperti kaulah yang membuat perasaan menjadi sesuatu yang buruk seperti iblis. Kalau sejak awal aku tahu targetku adalah Hinata, aku tidak akan mungkin menerima taruhan tolol ini. Ambil uangmu, aku tak butuh ini." Naruto melemparkan beberapa lembar uang ke wajah Sora, mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya. Dan, ia merasakan ada hawa yang suram ketika keluar dari kelasnya. Firasat yang tidak mengenakan..

"Kuso... Firasat apa ini.. Semoga tak ada apa-apa..."

Hinata terus berlari dan berlari. Tak peduli dengan orang-orangnya yang memandang dengan heran, Hinata terus menerobos sekumpulan orang-orang di depannya tanpa melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Daun-daun maple yang dikaguminya dilewatinya tidak peduli menginjak helaian daun itu dengan kasar. Sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi dia menikmati semua keindahan musim gugur ini dengan perasaan yang tersakiti. Takdir benar-benar kejam padanya. Takdir tidak mengijinkan Hinata bahagia, namun takdir menginginkan...

TIIIN! TIINN!

"Hey! Awas!"

"Eh? GYAAAAAAAA!"

DIIIN! BRAK! BRAK! BRUUK!

"Kyaaaa! Ada kecelakaan! Cepat, cepat! Panggil ambulans!"

.

.

.

.

Kematiannya yang paling tragis...

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aku pulang."

"Naruto, kau sudah pulang. Lekas ganti baju dan makan siang ya. Kaasan sudah membuatkan ramen spesial untukmu." kata Kushina menyambut Naruto yang tampak lemas itu.

"Aku tidak lapar, kaasan." ujar Naruto melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya. Kushina hanya bisa bengong di tempat.

Naruto melemparkan tas dan seragamnya ke segala arah. Merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya yang empuk menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. Ia merenung. Naruto merasakan ada seseorang yang mendengar pembicaraannya dengan teman-temannya tadi. Tiba-tiba, bayangan Hinata melintas di depannya.

"Hinata... Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya? Apa yang terjadi dengan dia? Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Hinata..." gumam Naruto.

Handphone Naruto tiba-tiba bergetar. Dilihat caller ID-nya yang ternyata Sasuke yang menelponnya.

"Halo Teme? Ada apa?"

Kening Naruto perlahan-lahan berkerut ketika Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang kemudian lama-kelamaan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi shock dan ketakutan.

"APA? KECELAKAAN?"

.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak bisa berhenti menangis sejak tadi. Ino berusaha menenangkannya walau diakui dia tidak bisa membendung air matanya yang terus mengalir deras. Sasuke yang berada di samping Sakura terlihat tegang dan pucat, Sai yang berada di belakang Ino tak berkata apa-apa selain mengelus bahu Ino. 15 menit kemudian, seorang pria _spike blonde_ menghampiri mereka dengan langkahnya yang tergesa-gesa.

"Naruto..."

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana keadaan Hinata seka..."

PLAK! Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi kanan Naruto. Naruto memegang pipinya yang terasa panas dan perih itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata, hah? Kau berniat membunuhnya ya?" bentak Sakura tak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Sakura, jangan teriak-teriak di rumah sakit. Tenangkan dirimu." bujuk Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." tanya Naruto.

"Kau menjadikan Hinata bahan taruhan kan dengan teman-temanmu? Memangnya aku tidak tahu? Memang aku tuli? Kau anggap Hinata itu apa? Barang yang bisa seenaknya dijadikan taruhan? Brengsek kau!" teriak Sakura mengangkat kerah baju Naruto.

Sakura langsung merebut buku merah yang sedang berada di genggaman Ino dan melemparnya ke arah wajah Naruto.

"Baca ini! Semua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di situ!"

Naruto memperhatikan baik-baik buku itu yang akhirnya dia tahu itu adalah sebuah diary. Perlahan, dibukanya dengan hati-hati. Naruto membaca satu persatu kertas yang telah penuh dengan goresan tinta hitam yang ternyata berisikan semua curahaan hati Hinata tentang dirinya. Naruto ternganga tak percaya bahwa selama ini Hinata selalu memikirkan tentang dirinya dan menuangkannya dalam diary ini. Sampai halaman terakhir terdapat bercak darah yang sudah mengering, sebuah tulisan yang membuat sekujur tubuh Naruto membeku seketika.

_Rabu, 7 Juli._

_ Aku tak menyangka ternyata semua mimpiku akan terwujud. Ya, aku tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto-kun akan menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku merasa sangat senang dan serasa melayang mendengar itu. Tapi, itu semua mustahil. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya tetap mencintaiku. Dia tidak boleh mencintaiku! Aku tidak ingin... Dia menyesal karena telah mencintaiku. Aku tidak ingin orang yang kusayangi menyesal. Naruto-kun... Aku mencintaimu... Sangat mencintaimu... Setiap langkahmu, itu adalah setiap detak jantungku berdegup. Deruan nafasmu adalah aliran darahku yang mengalir deras. Aku... Mencintaimu... Senyummu adalah bahagiaku. Sedihmu adalah deritaku.. Naruto-kun, bila suatu saat kau membaca tulisan ini, itu tandanya... Aku telah tiada.. Maafkan aku..._

TEEETT! Tepat ketika Naruto selesai membaca semua tulisan itu, sebuah suara dari pendeteksi jantung berbunyi dan terlihat sebuah garis hijau tanpa ombak terpampang jelas di monitor. Dokter dan suster yang berada di situ segera melakukan sesuatu agar Hinata dapat kembali membuka mata. Namun... Manusia merencanakan, Tuhan yang menentukan.

"Sebelum saya beritahu, ada sesuatu yang terlebih dahulu kalian harus tahu." kata seorang dokter berambut hitam pendek bernama Shizune keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Apa? Apa itu Dokter? Cepat katakan!" pinta Naruto setengah memaksa.

"Setelah diperiksa dan di teliti dengan jelas, ternyata Nona Hyuuga mengidap... Leukimia..."

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino dan Sai terkejut mendengar pernyataan Shizune tadi. Leukimia? Itukah mengapa Hinata selalu muntah darah, wajah memucat dan terkadang selalu pingsan? Itukah alasan mengapa Hinata tidak ingin Naruto mencintainya? Karena Hinata tidak ingin melihat kesedihan orang yang disayanginya ketika dia pergi nanti?

"Lalu... Maafkan saya. Saya sudah berjuang semampu saya namun... Ini ternyata sudah takdir. Saya tidak dapat merubahnya..."

"Maksud dokter?" Shizune memperlihatkan Hinata yang tengah ditutupi sebuah kain putih. Mata Naruto terbelalak kaget.

"Hinata! Hinata! Hinata, bangunlah! Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku! Hinata!" Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungil Hinata. Namun, nihil.

Kini, sang putri sudah tertidur tanpa takut terjaga. Sang putri akan terus hidup di alam mimpinya tanpa takut kesepian mendatanginya kembali. Karena kesepian tidak akan pernah bisa menghampirinya di kala dia sudah tidak berada di dunia. Yang ada hanya pangeran yang terus menangis sang putri, membasahi wajah putri itu dengan air matanya yang sia-sia. Sang putri sudah bebas dari ketakutan dan kesakitan yang selalu menghampirinya dengan sadis tanpa memberikannya rasa bahagia. Dan kini, kebahagiaan sang putri hanyalah ada di alam sana. Mata lavender itu tidak akan pernah terbuka lagi. Senyuman itu tidak akan muncul kembali. Tawa itu tidak akan pernah terdengar lagi. Yang ada hanya lah... Tubuh kaku yang dingin tanpa nyawa...

"HINATAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

**END...**

**

* * *

**

Puuuuiiiiiiihhhhh... Selesai juga deh nih fict. Ya ampun, Blue sempat nangis loh bikin fict ini. Ga kebayang kalau Naruto endingnya bakalan seperti ini. Huaaaaaaaa! *nangis 5 ember*. Hiks, hiks, tragisnya. Yaaaa, namanya juga HTNH ya. Sebenarnya alur ceritanya tuh ga gini, tapi akhirnya Blue rombak lagi biar tambah menarik dan tragis.. *ditabok Naruto*

Naruto: Parah lu, Blue! Masa aku di jadiin kayak peran jahat gitu?

Blue: Ye, fict-fict gue banyak protes amat lo. Udah untung jadi peran utama, terkenal lagi.

Naruto: *pundung di pojokkan* Kenapa Hinata di bikin mati? Kan kasihan ayang gue.. *nyusut ingus*

Blue: Heh, namanya juga HTNH! Hari Tragedy NaruHina! Wajarlah kalau endingnya sad ending! Gimana sih lu? *ngomel-ngomel ala ibu-ibu*

Hinata: A-ano.. Ta-tapi, kenapa aku dijadiin orang yang sakit-sakitan gitu? Blue jahat ah..

Blue: Hinata-chan sayang.. Biar lebih seru, lebih asyik, lebih menyayat hati, lebih tega, lebih sedih, lebih tragis..

Naruto&Hinata: *ngebekep mulut Blue* Review without flame please.. ^^v


End file.
